In your memory
by WhistlingShadows
Summary: Tommy had a girl friend, who he had long forgotten all these years... (One Shot)


**First of all, I do not own any of the characters from Arrow. I only own the woman...**

**Rest in Peace, Tommy! D:**

* * *

People said their goodbyes to Tommy. Tommy Merlyn. A best friend to both Laural and Oliver. A friend who gave his life to the person he loved, even if he knew she could never love him back. It was cold that afternoon. Some people said a few things to Tommy, then left. Others just stood there silently, until they thought it was about right to leave.

"I'm going to head home first…" Laurel sniffed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow…" Oliver's voiced trailed off, as he composed himself. Laurel placed her hand on his shoulder, looking at his non expressional face, and then at Tommy's tomb stone. She felt tears approaching her, along with the moments she had spent with Tommy. She turned to face her father, who was holding the door to his car, awaiting for his daughter to enter the car.

She walked down the hill of the cemetery, and into the car. Her father shut it, as he looked up at Oliver with a sense of sympathy. Then, he hopped into the car, and drove off. For a moment, Oliver stood there not saying a word, as he stared at the tombstone.

"Tommy, I…" he began. A lump formed in his throat, as he tried to swallow it down.

"…If only I was there…If only I got there in time, to pull you and Laurel out of there. It's all my fault. If I just had more time to find out what happened… I could have done something sooner…It should have been me to have died there, not you. You didn't deserve this…" his voice cracked. It sounded like he was about to cry again.

But before he could do so, he spotted someone to the left of him at the corner of his eye. He turned to see who it was. The person was someone he didn't recognize, or probably didn't even remember. She was holding a bouquet of flowers. She wore a black dress that was up to her knees, with a pair of small rectangular glasses, and had long black silky hair that blew in the wind.

"Were you here the entire time…?" he asked her

"yes…" the two of them didn't say anything at the moment, as she also stared silently at the tomb stone with him.

"so, are you an acquaintance of his?" Oliver broke the silence.

"actually, I was his girlfriend…" she replied. Oliver stared at her in surprise (but not too surprised)

"how did…?" Oliver was about to ask.

"he was on vacation when I met him at five star a hotel. We, slept together for one night. Then we would go out to eat, and then took a long walk at the beach..." Oliver didn't say a word.

"then, a few days after, he said he had to go back home. That he spent too much time on vacation, and that he was homesick. So, I gave him my number. We exchanged phone calls to each other. I actually thought that our relation ship would last longer than my previous ones. But, as time went by, he practically stopped calling me. And so I stopped calling him…" the young woman gently placed the flowers on the tomb stone.

"so he lost interest in you…?" Oliver asked.

"I don't think he did. He was a nice gentle boy. Very charming, and very funny. But like I said, I don't think he lost interest…"

Oliver watched as she pressed her lips on her fingers, and then pressed those fingers on to the tomb stone, as if giving him a kiss. A goodbye kiss.

"but, I guess he forgot about me…" she turned to look at Oliver. "well, at least, that's what _I_ like to believe…" she gave a little smile at him, and then she turned around, and walked down the hill. She stopped for a moment.

"It's not your fault that he died in that building…" she didn't turn around.

"It was his own choice. He saved the life of his friend out of his own will…"

Oliver was silent.

"…I'm sure you and I both could have done the same thing in that situation…" the women began to walk again.

Oliver gave a little smile, admitting that she was right in a way.

"I found our suspect. He's hiding out in an abandoned warehouse…" Diggle said.

"I'll be there in a sec…" Oliver replied. Diggle went to wait at the car.

"you won't be forgotten Tommy. I promise, I'll make Starling city a better and safer place for everyone… In your memory…" Oliver turned away, and headed for the car, where Diggle had opened the back seat door for him. He got inside, the car started, and they drove away.

Tommy Merlyn won't ever be forgotten…

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! :P**

**If there are any problems, please tell me...**

**Please comment! D:**


End file.
